


Modern Day Romeo and Juliet

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, heirs to millionaire fortunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck, millionaire heirs and high school classmates, are in love with each other. It would have been a perfect romance, if their fathers Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung were not bitter rivals and would rather swim with sharks than let their sons interact.





	Modern Day Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> you know what this is, my usual word dump XD

                “Come on, just a little bit further!”

                “I…argh…can’t…go…any…”

                “You are so close Mark! Just a little more!”

                “I…am…”

                _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

“Oh fuck,” Mark groaned, clutching his stomach which was now bare and exposed. “That was a brand new 1500 USD shirt from Ralph Lauren.”

                “It’s just one grand and a half,” Donghyuck shrugged, placing his arms on the ledge of the balcony railing. “I’ll get you another one for two grand. Not sure why, I don’t really like shirts on you anyway.” He winked naughtily.

                “I wish I paid more attention in gym when coach taught rope climbing.” Mark grunted, his hands were sore from holding onto the tree branch as he tried inching forward to the edge of the branch. At the tip of it was Donghyuck, standing on the balcony outside his room, dressed in silk pyjamas with his hair slightly tousled. It was freaking midnight and the owls were hooting. If Mark fell off the tree right now, the mansion security alarms would ring, hounds would be after him and Donghyuck’s parents would cut off his credit card.

                And he might also break his neck.

                “Just a little more.”

                “Okay, I’m here.”

                “This is so romantic.” Donghyuck sighed dreamily, leaning forward as much as possible. “Just like Romeo and Juliet. I totally should have gotten the role of Romeo for the charity play.”

                “If Romeo had enough sense he would grab a ladder.” Mark dusted his hands off, legs on either side of the branch.

                “There were no ladders in the 16th century.”

                “Then he should have just said ‘sorry sis but you can’t pay enough to rip my new clothes into two just to come and sing songs for your lame ass’.”

                “I should have dated Jeno.” Donghyuck pouted. “He wouldn’t complain and whine like you do.”

                “Please,” Mark scoffed. “As if that Shiba Inu on two legs would waste his time with you. He’s too busy making out with Renjun in the gym on Wednesdays and taking Jaemin out for coffee on Thursdays.”

                “This is supposed to be romantic.”

                “I’m sorry.” Mark laughed softly, reaching out to hold Donghyuck’s hand in his. “You look lovely tonight.”

                “I do?” Donghyuck blushed. “I’m only in pyjamas though.”

                “Hey, those are 5000 USD custom made pyjamas from Gucci.”

                “I love a man with an eye for luxury.” Donghyuck kissed Mark gingerly. “I wish we didn’t have to do this.”

                “Tell me about it.” Mark sighed. “If only we didn’t have to sneak around like that. I can’t hold your hands in public, I can’t talk to you in public, heck we’re not even allowed to stand next to each other.”

                “If my father finds out you’re here he’ll kill me.” Donghyuck shuddered. “But…I can’t stand to be away from you.”

                “I know, me too.” Mark leaned forward a little more, ignoring the slight cracking sound the branch was making. “I’m getting a major wedgie in my pants right now, but for you, I would do anything.”

                “Oh Mark,” Donghyuck smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again, hands cupping his face. “Why don’t you come onto the balcony?”

                “Okay, I’ll try.” Mark inched himself closer and he heard a snap. “What’s that sound?”

                “I didn’t hear anything.”

                _SCREEEEEEE_

                “Hyuck, I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

                _SNAP!_

                “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

                “MARK!!!!!!!” Donghyuck screamed as the branch that Mark was on snapped and plummeted to the ground. “MARK NO!!!!!!!”

                “What in God’s name is going on?” Donghyuck’s face turned pasty white when he heard his father’s thunderous voice. The lights in the mansion turned on one by one as Doyoung and his husband Jaehyun woke up from their sleep and went outside to check. The couple were still dressed in their robes and pyjamas as they exited the left wing of the mansion and looked up.

                The branch had gotten stuck halfway between the tree and the smaller roof of the mansion. Right up there, hanging precariously from the tree itself was a young man with a huge rip in his shirt, dangling with both arms as if his life depended on it. The young man looked down at the audience of rich men and their servants and laughed nervously.

                “He he he…hello Mr. Kim.”

**********************

                “Daddy this is not fair!!”

                “I’ll tell you what isn’t fair,” Doyoung sat down on the couch in the living room, his bunny bedroom slipper dangling from his left foot. “You disobeyed me young man. I told you no unauthorised visitors after midnight.”

                “That doesn’t mean you had to grab him by the ear and call the police!!” Donghyuck stomped his foot.

                “I didn’t call the police.” Doyoung said. “I merely threatened to do so. I called his father instead, that low-life piece of trash.”

                “Daddy, Mark and I are in love.” Donghyuck said, folding his arms. “He was only visiting me because you wouldn’t let me go to his place.”

                “Of course I wouldn’t, because you would get infected by the alien bacteria there and turn into a mutant.”

                “DADDDYYYY!!!!”

                “Excuse me sir,” Doyoung’s butler Kun knocked on the living room door and bowed slightly. “Mr. Lee has just arrived.”

                “Good. Park his car in the pool and tell him to come in.”

                “DADDY!”

                “Fine, just leave it and tell him to come in.”

                “Don’t bother, I’m here.” Mr. Lee Taeyong, the founder of the TY Food Company, a multi-million-dollar food and beverage enterprise, walked in with his car keys in his hand, sunglasses on his head and dressed like he was heading to a fashion shoot. “Where’s my son?”

                “He’s here,” Jaehyun escorted Mark out from the kitchen. “He’s a little shaken up and has some minor scratches but other than that he’s fine.”

                “Thank you Jaehyun, you’re an angel. Unlike the son of Satan you married.”

                “Your son trespassed my property.” Doyoung snarled, his arms still folded as he glared at Taeyong from his seat. “I could have had him arrested and sued.”

                “I didn’t know you had money to sue,” Taeyong smirked. “I thought you spent it all on that fruitcake recipe with Dr. Whatshisnamefromitaly.”

                “It’s Dr. Augustino and your son owes me an apology.”

                “Mark?” Taeyong looked at Mark, hands on his shoulders.

                “I’m sorry Mr. Kim.” Mark bowed deeply. “It will never happen again.”

                “Good, because you are not seeing my son ever again.”

                “WHAT?!?!?!?!” Donghyuck screeched at his father.

                “And you are grounded.”

                “Dad I am 18 years old I am too old to be grounded!”

                “Mr. Kim please!” Mark pleaded. “Please don’t punish him! I promise this will never happen again!”

                “What are you begging him for? You’re grounded too.”

                “Dad!!”

                “Don’t you ‘dad’ me young man. When we get home we will settle your punishment.” Taeyong twisted Mark’s left ear and the young man squealed in pain.

                “Good idea. Maybe you guys should implement some discipline.”

                “Maybe you should teach your child to keep his mouth shut and stop seducing my son.”

                “You piece of shit how dare you…”

                “STOP!!!” Jaehyun stepped out, his arms outstretched like a traffic policeman. “It is 2 in the morning and we are not doing this.”

                “But babe…”

                “Just shut up Doyoung.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Taeyong, your son is safe and don’t worry, we won’t press charges. Donghyuck, it’s late and we should all go back to bed. You too son.”

                “But appa, Dad said…”

                “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Jaehyun kissed the top of Donghyuck’s head. “Go to bed.”

                “Can I at least say goodbye to Mark?”

                “Fine.”

                “Goodbye Mark. I’ll…”

                “You said goodbye now go back to bed.” Doyoung glared at his son, who sighed and nodded, going back up the stairs and into his room.

                “I’ll be heading off too. Come on son.” And with that Taeyong and Mark left the Kim & Jung residence. Doyoung sighed and massaged his temples.

                “Oh god.”

                “Come on honey. It’s late.”

                “Where did we go wrong?” Doyoung sighed. “Our son, fraternising with the enemy?”

                “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Let’s go.”

**********************

                There really wasn’t anything to discuss. Kim Doyoung and Lee Taeyong were best-friends turned rivals of the food world. Doyoung was the CEO of a famous restaurant chain named The Enigma Kitchen and Taeyong was the founder of a food enterprise famous for its dumplings and frozen pizzas. For a while, the pair were unstoppable. With Taeyong’s incredible talent for cooking and Doyoung’s business-mind, they were sure to dominate the world with their restaurant. However, things fell apart and they went their separate ways.

                It was incredibly ironic that their sons however, would fall in love with each other. Taeyong took Mark home and insisted he tell them the truth. When Mark told them everything, Taeyong’s husband Taeil was trying to stop himself from laughing.

                “It’s not funny.”

                “Of course not,” Taeil bit his bottom lip so hard it was almost bleeding. “I’m just glad you are safe.”

                “Dad, am I really grounded?”

                “Yes.” Taeyong crossed his arms. “And I’m taking away your credit cards and your Ferrari.”

                “For how long?”

                “Two weeks.”

                “But dad…”

                “I can make it three.”

                “Appa…” Mark tried whining and cuddling up to Taeil, but he seemed to offer no sympathy.

                “If I were you I would take the deal.”

                “You guys are ruining my life!” Mark stormed off, running upstairs to his room.

                “We’re your parents it’s what we do!” Taeyong only got a loud slam of the door as a response. He looked at his husband and shook his head. “You really do find this funny, don’t you?”

                “I’m sorry.” Taeil burst into laughter after holding it in for so long. “It’s just that you would love nothing more than to screw Doyoung and now your son wants to-”

                “Please stop.” Taeyong held a hand up. “I don’t even want to think about Mark and that monster son of his hanging out together, much less holding hands and…ew.”

                “Doyoung’s son is not a monster and come on now, this is Mark’s first real relationship. You don’t want to break his heart do you?”

                “But he is still Doyoung’s son, and that son of a bitch is such a pain I would rather jump off an airplane than be anywhere near him. If this becomes serious, we could be…” Taeyong held his chest. “We could be… _in laws_.”

                “They just started dating, no one is asking them to start getting rings and walking down the aisle.” Taeil rolled his eyes. “This feud between you and Doyoung has gone on long enough. Don’t you think you ought to bury the hatchet?”

                “The hatchet I use to chop his dick off? Sure.”

                “Good night Tae. I’m going to sleep.”

                “And you’re just going to leave me here by myself?”

                “If you’re going to be a bitch, yes.”

**********************

                “He grounded you for two weeks?”

                “Took all my money and my car.” Mark huffed, holding his phone close to his ear as he laid down on his bed, staring up at the dull ceiling above him. Not even the fine Egyptian cotton bedsheets could make him feel better. “What about your dad? What did he do to you?”

                “Nag, yell, grounded me for three weeks and threatened to send me to military school if I ever see you again. You know, same old same old.”

                “This sucks.” Mark sighed. “This was not how I was expecting to tell my parents.”

                “Me too.” Donghyuck said, his lovely voice sounding like music from the heaven’s through the phone. “I was going to tell my parents after we eloped and got married on a beach or something.”

                “I’m sorry I got you in trouble.”

                “No, I’m sorry I even made you come over and climb the stupid tree.” Donghyuck sighed. “Are you hurt?”

                “Nothing hurts more than knowing I won’t be able to see you.” Mark sniffed. He did miss Donghyuck terribly. He spent all day thinking about him, texting him, day-dreaming about him and even doodling his name on his notebook cover. After all, they have been apart for roughly _two days_ now.

                “I hate my dad.” Donghyuck whined. “This must be what Juliet felt like when she learned she was forbidden to see Romeo. It feels like a thousand knives slicing your heart.”

                “Maybe when we can be together again on our year-end school trip to Paris.”

                “I don’t think my dad would let me go after this.”

                “Mine too. I wish there was a way we could get them to make up.”

                Donghyuck was silent across the phone for a few minutes, until Mark heard a little shuffle.

                “Now that you mention it,” he said. “Maybe there is a way.”

**********************

                “Dad?”

                “Yes son?” Doyoung asked, looking up from his newspaper at the family breakfast table.

                “Dad, I thought about what you said and I’m really sorry about sneaking behind your back.” Donghyuck said. “I’m really sorry and I won’t do it again.”

                “So you promise not to see Mark again?”

                “Dad, if you could just spare a minute to meet Mark you would know that he really is just a sweet, charming person.” Donghyuck pleaded. “He’s not an evil person and he won’t hurt me.”

                “Can’t say the same for his father.”

                “Babe,” Jaehyun sighed, slapping Doyoung’s wrist with a spoon. “No insulting at the breakfast table.”

                “Dad haven’t you ever been in love?” Donghyuck said. “Do you know what it feels like to be away from the man you truly love?”

                “Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed in the back by your best friend?” Doyoung snapped back. “I’m sorry but I stand by what I said. You are not seeing Mark ever again.”

                Donghyuck really wanted to just slam his fork and run upstairs to his room. He could do that, but Donghyuck knew that it wouldn’t benefit him in his plan to get his father and Mark’s father to reconcile. Instead, he turned back to his cereal.

                “Dad, appa.” He said after a couple of minutes. “There’s a charity musical this weekend at school. All parents and students are invited and I’m performing.”

                “Oh yes I almost forgot.” Jaehyun smiled. “Who are you playing?”

                “I’m playing Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet. Will you two come and watch?”

                “Is that peanut-for-brains man coming?”

                “Doyoung,” Jaehyun scolded him. “It’s about time you put your personal feelings aside and just focus on being there for your son. Don’t tell me you’re not going to show up to support him just because you have something against another parent.”

                Doyoung sighed deeply. It’s one thing to argue with your son, but to argue with your husband? Forget it. Doyoung knew that if he did, he would be sleeping on the floor for a month. “You’re right. We’ll go son.”

                “Thank you.” Donghyuck beamed. “You won’t be disappointed.”

**********************

                “If Mark wasn’t in this play we really wouldn’t have waste 150 bucks a ticket for this.” Taeyong complained, straightening his suit as he took his place in Box 15 of the NCT Theatre. “Did you see the cheese and wine spread they held out? So _second_ class.”

                “Just because you are used to the finer things in life doesn’t mean you can have it that way all the time.” Taeil slapped his arm. “Now shut up and just watch. Mark has been practicing very hard for this play.”

                “Who is he playing again?”

                “Benvolio, Romeo’s best friend.”

                “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Taeyong turned to see Doyoung and Jaehyun holding the box door and Doyoung was scowling. “I specifically asked for a private box.”

                “This is my box. Go away.”

                “No, you get out…”

                “Shhh!! The show is starting!” Jaehyun pushed Doyoung inside and they quickly sat down to watch the show. The curtains drew upwards and the crowd began its applause.

                Donghyuck and Mark were wonderful in their roles as Mercutio and Benvolio. Their parents were so proud of them as they watched the two men act out their characters with passion and fire. The true stars were of course, Jihoon and Yeri who were playing Romeo and Juliet. As the lovers began their final scene where Jihoon drank poison to commit suicide, there was not a dry eye in the entire theatre.

                “This is so heart-breaking.” Taeyong wiped his tears.

                “No Romeo! She’s alive!” Jaehyun sniffed.

                “Gosh, how stupid young love really is.” Doyoung shook his head, but even he couldn’t stop his own tears from falling.

                The play finished in fantastic fashion and the crowd gave a standing ovation. Donghyuck and Mark, even if their roles were small, were given bouquets by the cast and their parents to celebrate their wonderful performance.

                “You did a wonderful job! I am so proud of you!” Taeyong hugged Mark tight and patted his back.

                “Thanks Dad.”

                “You were so good Hyuck. My baby is a star.” Doyoung kissed Donghyuck’s cheek, much to the teenager’s disgust.

                “You know Dad, I originally auditioned for Romeo.”

                “You did?”

                “Yeah but I didn’t get it. I was so depressed and upset I actually cried in the bathroom. Luckily,” Donghyuck smiled at Mark. “Mark was there to comfort me.”

                “Actually, I had a lot of trouble with my lines. Mrs. Seo said I was stiff and uncomfortable. Donghyuck stayed back after every practice to help me with my lines.”

                “Well, that’s very nice of him.” Taeil smiled at Donghyuck warmly. Taeyong tried not to roll his eyes in his own sockets.

                “Dad, the reason why I asked you to come is…” Donghyuck slowly walked away from his parents and towards Mark. “Is because I wanted to show you what Mark was really like and how he helped me.”

                “And dad I wanted to show you the improvements I made and what a good team Donghyuck and I make together.”

                “You saw what happened to Romeo and Juliet when they were told they couldn’t be together,” Donghyuck said, sneaking his hand into Mark’s as the two lovers now stood before their parents, like a criminal in front of a jury. “They died such tragic deaths because they were denied a chance to be together. It was stupid family pride and rivalry that drove them to their graves.”

                “Donghyuck and I really do love each other, and we want to be given a chance to do that. We have been sneaking around behind your back and that was wrong, but we just wanted to see each other.” Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand.

                For a while there was nothing but silence across the room as Mark and Donghyuck waited for a response from both their families. They thought they were goners for sure until Doyoung cleared his throat and spoke up for the first time.

                “Well, it seems like you and I have something to discuss.” He turned to Taeyong.

                “I agree.” Taeyong nodded. “Let’s do it outside.”

                Both men left the theatre hall and walked outside to the garden. Doyoung had both his hands in his pockets as he shuffled his feet.

                “Well.”

                “Well.”

                “Your son makes a good case. He could be a lawyer.” Doyoung said.

                “He hates that.” Taeyong shook his head. “Maybe a scientist, but he hates law.”

                “Such a shame.”

                “Listen, let’s stop beating around the bush.” Taeyong said. “We’ve let this gone far too long and it’s hurting our sons.”

                “You know this wouldn’t have started if you didn’t call me a traitor.”

                “Only because you said my tiramisu was rancid and paid a food blogger to write those awful things about me!”

                “What?!” Doyoung shrieked. “I did no such thing!”

                “Yes you did! I saw you had that food blogger’s contact in your phone!”

                “I was calling him to take down his article and was ready to offer him a new meal in our restaurant. I would never let him publish that garbage on the internet!”

                “You liar! Then why did he come to your house a few nights later?”

                “I tried to settle things with him but the only place he would meet me was in my house.” Doyoung tried to explain. “If you think I’m the traitor don’t forget you used to flirt with Jaehyun behind my back!”

                “Only because he was in love with you but you were too focused on work to even look at him!” Taeyong groaned. “You ignored him for months and Jaehyun was getting impatient. I was just trying to help him get your attention.”

                “Are you sure it wasn’t because you were in love with him?”

                “Why would I, when he’s in love with my best friend?” Taeyong said. “I would never do that, not to you.”

                “And I would never call your tiramisu rancid.” Doyoung said. “In fact, yours is still the best I have ever had.”

                “Really?” Taeyong could not resist a smile. “All this time I thought you hated it.”

                “I love it. In fact, and this is really embarrassing to mention,” Doyoung blushed. “I tried to make my own to taste like yours but I could never come close. It… it just doesn’t taste like yours.”

                “Awwww Doyoung…”

                “Jaehyun makes tiramisu sometimes to cheer me up. I said his is the best but in reality…” Doyoung looked at his best friend with tears in his eyes. “I missed yours.”

                “Oh Doyoung.” Taeyong sniffed, holding back tears as he hugged his best friend. “I am so sorry for calling you a traitor. You were just looking out for me.”

                “I am so sorry I said you were a boyfriend stealer. You were just trying to help me get out of my workaholic ass and pay Jaehyun more attention.”

                “Look what this has done to us. It split us up and hurt our sons.”

                “Can we start over?” Doyoung smiled, wiping his tears. “Maybe…over a tiramisu?”

                “I’ll call my butler to get the cheese from the fridge and start right away.”

**********************

                “God,” Donghyuck moaned in pure bliss as a spoonful of tiramisu mousse hit his tongue. “This is the best dessert I have ever had.”

                “No one makes it better than Taeyong.” Doyoung smiled, licking his spoon. Both families returned to Taeyong’s place and the former head chef started on his dessert masterpiece right away. When the glasses of tiramisu arrived on the table, Doyoung almost started crying again. It was like a piece of him had finally returned after being lost at sea.

                “I’m just glad that this is over and you two have made up.” Taeil smiled.

                “Yeah, it really was tearing us apart, and our sons especially.” Jaehyun nodded.

                “So…is it okay if we see each other again?” Mark asked.

                “Only if you keep your grades.” Taeyong said, one corner of his lips curving into a smile when he saw Mark’s happy expression. “Just because you are in a relationship doesn’t mean you get to slack off on your education.”

                “Dad?” Donghyuck asked Doyoung.

                “If Taeyong says yes, I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

                “Yes!!!” Mark and Donghyuck got up from their seats and danced away happily. “Does that mean we can go to Paris together?”

                “We didn’t say that.” Taeyong crossed his arms.

                “But dad…” Donghyuck pleaded.

                “A bunch of high school students in the city of love? I don’t think so.”

                “But it’s an educational trip.” Mark said.

                “Uh huh, what are you going to be learning? How to say ‘kiss me and hold me tight’ in French?” Doyoung smirked while the adults burst into laughter.

                “When Romeo and Juliet were our age they had gotten married and had sex.”

                “And where are they now?” Taeyong asked.

                “DAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this came about. I was going to write dotae at first but then markhyuck came and I can't resist markhyuck. No one can resist markhyuck.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! Thanks guys!


End file.
